Secrets: A Seth Imprint Story
by Dances With Wolvess
Summary: -Seth was definitely strange. But god did I want to see him again.- Abigail is forced to move back to her birth place-La Push. She misses where she used to live. Who will change her mind? SETH/OC. Rated M for Language and Possible Lemons. Read and review!
1. Moving

**A/N: This was orginally going to be a Paul Imprinting story. But I decided to make this on Seth since he doens't have an imprint yet. ****Sorry if you wanted a Paul Story. But Since this was only Chapter one and no werewolves has come into the story yet ****I figured I'd just change it now instead of making two whole different stories. A Paul Story and a Seth Story. ****I might do a Paul story in the future. Stay tuned.**

**_I do not own any of the Twilight Characters._**

**Chapter One:**

I started to rid the van from boxes and handed them over to my brother Gage. I didn't want to lug them into the house. They were heavy, I was too tired from the long plane ride here, and frankly I was in quite a bitchy mood. So whatever opportunity I found to be a stubborn brat in the next few days, I would gladly take it.

I looked over to my single parent dad who was complaining about his items being lost. I quickly turned my face which held a scowl I had been wearing since he told me about the move.

I loved my dad but I couldn't even stand to look at him right now. He had taken me from my home where I was completely happy and dropped me into this wet dreary town called La Push. The only reason we had moved here is because it's where my brother Gage I were born. Gage was tall and tan with a very strong body build. His hair was spikey and poked out in different directions. He was probably one of my best friends. Sometimes my dad would say we should have been twins with the way we can read eachothers minds.

I know when he's feeling bad and he knows when I'm feeling bad. It's been that way since my mother died when we were younger. We've always been there for eachother. And we always had to be there for our younger siblings Jacey and Jake. The actual twins. They pretty much did everything together and they shared a brain most of the time. If Jacey is hanging out with her friends, Jake's going with her. Or vise vera. And if Jacey was pranking Gage and I Jake was right along with her helping her every step of the way. That was their favorite hobby of course, annoying Gage and I. But I guess that's what most annoying 13 year olds do in their spare time.

Jacey and Jake had taken my mothers death almost as hard as my dad had. I've made sure they were okay and took care of them most the time with Gage. Gage and I did pretty much everything around the house. He cleaned when the house needed to be cleaned and I cooked and did the dishes every night. He made sure the kids were in bed by 11 and I made sure they were on time to school in the morning.

My friends back home always used to wonder where my dad came into the equation. He barely did. The only thing he was responsible for was paying bills and going to work. Also the occasional help with the kids. Don't get me wrong, he was a great father but sometimes I felt Gage and I were doing more work than he was.

As I stuffed the last box into Gage's hands I closed the old van's trunk and went to my car to empty out the few things I had brought. I got my boxes of clothes and a box with the things I would need here. My ipod, the book collection I had back home, my obessive shoe collection, some of my daily products used like make up and my handy toothbrush, and finally my stuffed animal I have had since I was three.

The rest of my stuff for my new room would be in the house already.

I picked up the last box of my stuff and closed the car trunk with a angry slam. I wanted to go back to Flordia. I _loved_ Flordia. The hot weather, the people, the school, and also the boys. They sure knew how to breed them down there sometimes. Specially the boys at the beach. I frowned, I heard there was a beach here but according to my dad it's never warm enough to swim in this stupid town. Always freezing-my-ass-off-cold.

I was going to be stuck with hoodie's and jeans for the rest of my high school career. I hated being here already. And in two days I would start in a new school with new people. We didn't stay long enough in La Push to make friends when we were little so I didn't know anyone going into this except my brother who was a grade ahead of me.

I trudged the rest of the way into the house and bounded up the stairs to find my room. Atleast everyone got their own room this time. In Flordia I had to bunk with Jacey. And she always took it upon herself to wear my things.

Gage met me in the hallway and took some of the heavy boxes I was carrying. He smiled down at me obviously trying to lighten my mood.

"Your rooms cool. Mines right across the hall from yours." He proceeded to take me down the hallway into my pretty blue, green, orange, and pink room. Each wall was a different color. My favorite colors to be exact. Atleast my room was cool.

I scanned the room. There were three windows one bigger than the others with a window seat. I squealed inside, I loved window seats. The only object other than cardboard boxes in the room was my TV I had in my old room, and my bed in which I also had in my old room.

"I gotta go unpack a little. I'll call you when I'm hungry." Gage smiled at me.

"Yeah, whatever." I said rolling my eyes. He chuckled softly before leaving the room.

I closed the door behind him before jumping on my bed. I placed a pillow over my face and began to cry.

"I. want. to. go. home." I muffled into the pillow between sobs.

I should have been unpacking but I didn't care. I just cryed myself out. And when there wasn't any tears left in me exaustion took over and I drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: Review please!**


	2. Abigail and the hot god

**A/N: The comments said on floridians is not meant to be offensive. Just saying.**

**Chapter Two:**

The next day consisted of unpacking my stuff and sitting on my ass all day. The time spent on my butt gave me too much time to think. I started thinking about school, which I had the next day. Jacey and Jake were more than thrilled to say the least. They were _excited _to go to a new school. That may be partly based upon the fact that they hated Flordia with all their guts, but still. I couldn't understand why they hated Flordia. They say it's because the kids in school were snobby and stupid. Which is probably true for them atleast. They were the two smartest kids in the grade. So compared to them, the kids were pretty dim.

I sighed and got off the couch. I was _not_ going to sit here on my ass and mope around all day. Even though it sounded like a completely good activity to waste my day with I was not going to have it. It was 7 p.m. for Christ's sakes and I hadn't done anything all day except whine, bitch, unpack, whine, and bitch. And I could tell I was getting on everyone's nerves. Since we got here I didn't even want to try and like La Push. Everyone else was trying.

I sighed I was acting like a brat.

I was going to go up to Gage's room to see if he wanted to do something until he came bounding down the stairs with a goofy grin on his face. He slipped on his shoes and slipped and arm in his coat before even acknowleging my presence.

His smiled dropped when he seen the look on my face. He could tell I was in a bad mood.

"What's up Aby?" He zipped up his coat.

"Nothing. Just feeling pretty lame." I sunk back into the couch.

"Well I met some people earlier. Quillettes. They invited me to the beach tonight. You wanna go with me? It'll cheer you up." He smiled a little.

I sat and thought for a moment. I guess I could always use some friends before school tomorrow. I smiled inwardly. This was just what I needed.

I slipped on my coat and converse and hopped in my car. Well, it's Gage's too. But I liked pretending it was _only_ mine.

I smiled to myself as I reved the engine.

"Where to?" I asked. Gage rolled his eyes.

"Speed demond." He muttered before pointing in the direction of the beach.

-------------------------------------------------------------

When we got to the beach I could already see the locals sitting around going about they're business.

I stepped out of the car and followed Gage. I smiled as my shoes squished in the sand. I loved the beach. The first thing I noticed about it was the water. It was bluish green but not dirty looking at all. It was pretty. I sighed as I realized I wouldn't be swimming any time soon unless I wanted hypothermia.

Gage suddenly waved to some boys that were sitting around in a circle. He pulled on my arm and practically dragged me most of the way over.

As I got closer I noticed the boy's body build and facial features. They looked about twenty. What was my brother doing hanging out with a bunch of twenty year olds? They also were very dark. Even darker than the rest of the locals on the beach. There skin was russet, and they were all surprisingly beautiful in different ways.

When we reached them Gage plopped down next to a russet skinned boy and greeted him. I followed feeling awkward.

I scanned the boys once over, they were huge. And shirtless. Wern't they freezing? I stopped my scan when I seen one of the beasts staring at me with a pervish grin. _Oh boy_.

"Who's the girl?" He asked Gage.

"Oh, this is Abigail, my sister." Gage made a face. "Paul. Don't get any ideas. I'll kill you."

So that was the perverts name. _Paul._ I rolled my eyes in Paul's direction and he chuckled a little too loudly. It made me jump. And I could have sworn I felt a boy next to me breathing on me. Why the fuck were they so close? I turned to give whoever it was my perfected death stare. But then I saw him-I mean really saw him.

He was just as big looking as the rest of them but had more boyish features to him. His dark blue eyes were absolutely gorgeous and his jaw line was flawless. I felt completely average sitting next to him. He looked like a god. A huge, beast like, hot god.

He'd probably be even cuter if his eyes wern't bulging out of his face and if his mouth wasn't agape. He looked like he was going into shock. What was up with this kid? I wanted to say something sarcastic but all I could manage was giving him a weird look. Normally when you look at people like their crazy they look away, but not this kid. He kept staring at me and breathing down my neck.

I squinted my eyes at him. Still nothing. It's like he was frozen like this.

I waved a hand in front of his face. Still nothing. What a weirdo.

The boys conversation around me started to die out. They were all staring at me and the boy.

"What are you looking at?" I looked at the boys-well men actually that were staring at me. " And you, could you please stop breathing on my neck?" I turned to face the boy. All this breathing was agitating me.

He blinked once but didn't look away from me. His eyes softened in the slightest and a small grin came across his face. I was right he did look better when he wasn't staring at people like they were something to eat.

Gage nudged me and eyed at the god-like breather. "Whats wrong with Seth?"

So Seth was his name.

I shugged and scrunched my face at Seth. Seth was a hot name...

One of the largest boys stood up and grabbed Seth by the shoulders. He had a small smile planted on his face.

"C'mon Seth. Lets take you to your mom." He smiled at me before lifting Seth to his feet and dragging him away. And the whole time Seth put up a fight. Looks like he didn't want to leave.

As the rest of the boys started to get up and follow Gage started to stand up. "Jacob whats going on? Whats up with Seth?"

Jacob was about 7 feet tall. I hadn't noticed their height until now. Probably because of Seth's staring contest. Jacob turned to smile at us. "Nothing. He's just feeling a little sick. See you later man." He winked at me before walking off with the rest of them.

------------------------------------------------------------

**DREAM:**

_"I love you." He whispered into my ear. I giggled like a love sick school girl._

_"I love you too." He smiled that two dimple grin before crushing his lips into mine. He tangled his large hands into my hair and pushed me against his body. I smiled into the kiss and he pulled away slowly. He had a huge smile plastered on his god-like face._

_"C'mon babe, time for the pack meeting." He pulled me off the bed and I gave him a irratated groan._

_"Fine." I folded my arms across my chest and he smiled._

_"Your hot when you pout." He whispered. I smiled and ran my hands down his back._

_Before I knew what was happening I was over his shoulder and being pulled back onto the bed. His lips were melting into mine and his hands searching my body. Leaving scorching marks everywhere they touched._

_He pulled back for the shortest second. "The pack can wait." Then he crushed his lips back into mine._

**END OF DREAM.**

Thats pretty much when I woke up gasping and sputtering like a mad man.

Was I just kissing Seth?

The pack?

I love you?

I swung my legs over the bed holding a hand over my heart. When my breathing slowed I layed back down and stared at my ceiling.

Seth was definitely strange. But god did I want to see him again.


	3. Seth and his imprint

**Chapter Three:**

**Seth's Point of View. (What he was thinking when he imprinted.)**

I dug my hands under the damp sand and sighed. I loved First beach. But, I could definitely do without all the love going on around here.

Sam and Emily seemed to be having a private moment, Emily was rubbing her nose against his. Blech. Paul and Rachel were holding hands and smiling that stupid imprint smile. A smile that only imprinting could make. Jared and Kim were snuggled up against eachother by the fire. Quil and Claire were playing barbies. And there was Jacob looking off into the distance. I knew he was thinking about Nessie. I mean, I've been in his mind before, thats all he ever thinks about.

Kim was my favorite of all the imprints. She was quiet, sure. But when she opened up to you she was funny as hell. And she definitely had some good stories on Jared, thats for sure. She's family, but she's the one that put imprinting ideas into my head.

She said she couldn't wait to see if I ever imprinted when I first phased. Then I actually witnessed imprinting through my brothers minds. I was scared of it. My life was fine. I didn't want it revolving around some girl. Especially around one that I was being forced to love. I mean, I'm 16. I should be moving on from girl to girl like any 16 year old boy. But I don't bother. Because there's a great chance I'll imprint. Almost everyone in the pack has. But, secretly I really wanted to imprint. It wasn't all bad. I wouldn't be alone, thats for sure. And after listening to my brothers minds for awhile, it didn't seem so bad anymore. It might actually be good for me. I wouldn't even think about my dad or that my mom has moved on. All i'd think about was her.

I smiled to myself as the imprints got up to help Emily cook the food for tonights pack dinner. Atleast I wouldn't have to watch everyone slobber all over eachother anymore.

Jared nudged my shoulder.

"Where's that Gage kid?" Gage was this guy we all had met earlier at the diner. Said he had a sister. I decided I might as well try to get a girlfriend before imprinting impends its doom upon me.

As if on cue Gage called and waved to us from half way down the beach. I waved back. I smiled he brought a girl. Hopefully it wasn't _his_ girlfriend or anything. Hopefully it was his sister.

Gage plopped down inbetween me and Collin and I scooted over to give his sister and or girlfriend some room. She plopped down next to me and then I saw her. My heart stopped and sputtered in uneven patterns. The world beneath me shifted and I couldn't move a muscle. My mouth dropped open and my eyes bulged out of my head. I moved my face closer to hers inhaling her delicious sent. It was like cinnamon and flowers all in one. Her long brown hair flowed over her shoulders in curly locks. Her brown eyes were beautiful. And her lips. Oh god her lips were full and pink. I wanted so badly to kiss those lips right now. But I held myself back.

I scanned over her body trailing my eyes down. I immeadiately had to look back up. Pouncing on her now was not a good idea. But god was her body perfect. My breathing turned heavy and it kept hitching in my throat. And my plans for going from girl to girl, were definitely over.

Paul's words broke my trance in the slightest.

"Who's the girl?" He asked. He was smiling at _my _girl. I breathed in and out of my nose. I could not phase here. It would be dangerous for her.

Gage looked up and frowned at Paul. "Oh, this is Abigail, my sister." Mmm, Abigail. And his sister? Good. Wouldn't want to split a couple up. But I defitnitely would have if I have had to. "Paul don't get any ideas. I'll kill you." Gage tryed his best menacing face, but I've seen Paul give me worse than that. Way worse. And if Paul did try anything tonight. I would kill him myself.

Abigail rolled her pretty eyes at Paul. It made me smile just a little. Suddenly she was aware of me being so close to her. I snapped my mouth shut. Had I been breathing on her?

She turned and gave me a sharp glare. But I didn't look away. I couldn't. I don't think I ever would. She squinted her eyes at me and waved a hand in front of my face. I mentally slapped myself. Why couldn't I move?

My brothers around me started to notice what was going on. I could hear the whispers and the soft chuckles. They knew.

My Abigail's face turned into a scowl. Deifnitely the hottest scowl I've ever seen.

She looked around at my brothers. "What are you looking at?" She asked. Then she faced me. "And you, could you please stop breathing on my neck?" I still couldn't speak. And if I had tryed I knew it would be a jumbled mess.

I just smiled at her softly. _My Abigail. _

Gage nudged her in the side.

"Whats wrong with Seth?" _Oh, if you only knew..._

Suddenly Sam's iron grip was lifting me to my feet.

"C'mon Seth lets take you to your mom." He smiled. He started to drag me away. I thrashed against his grip and protested with every step he took.

My Abigail's face was becoming farther and farther away. I frowned and my heart felt heavy. It was an ache that I knew wasn't going to go away unless I could see her again. To know that she was safe. Suddenly I realized this must feel how everyone else feels when their patrolling and can't see their imprints.

I sighed and tryed to hold on to the image of her face. I couldn't see her anymore. I was too far away. And it was the worst pain I had ever felt.


	4. School

**Chapter Four:**

School.

I put my pillow over my head to try and drown out the sound of my alarm clock. No such luck. The pillow just made it harder to breathe. I threw it across the room and glared at it when it knocked over my lamp. The lamp came crashing to the floor and the light bulb shattered into pieces.

"Well fuck." I grumbled before jumping off the side of the bed where glass hadn't reached. I hopped through my room. I didn't want any glass in my feet.

When I managed to get to the door I sprinted for the bathroom. If I didn't occupy one of the two now, I would never get ready in time. Living with 4 other people meant waking up the earliest was crucial. I always woke up at 6 a.m. to make sure I would be able to take a shower, and blow dry my hair. Gage quickly caught on to my little trick and he woke up 15 minutes after I did. Since the twins were in middle school, their class started later than ours. And they wern't morning people. So they slept in until 6:45.

I quickly stripped myself of my clothes and turned the water on hot. I figured I'd let Jasey or Jake have a cold shower today since they filled my shoes with pudding yesterday.

After the shower I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around myself tightly. I then proceeded to comb out and blow dry my hair.

After I did that, I did other small things. Like brush my teeth, floss, put on make up, etc.

When I had nothing left to do in the bathroom I trudged into my room slowly hopping over glass again to reach my closet. I'd have to clean that up later.

I picked out my favorite grey hot topic hoody and a pair of skinny jeans. That would do. Plus it'd keep me warm all day. I also threw on some socks and my grey converses. I had a pair in almost every color. I had a serious shoe obsession.

My stomach told me what time it was. I skipped down the stairs two at a time and walked into the kitchen. My dad was holding a newspaper in front of him and he was drinking his usual morning coffee. He always gets up earlier than I do.

"Hey dad." I smiled.

He gave me a smile back before returning to his paper. What could be so exciting about La Push's newspaper that he had to read? From what I know this town didn't get much excitement.

I opened the cupboard and rummaged through snack foods until I found my chocolate pop-tarts that I had stashed in the very back. I popped them into the toaster and poured myself a glass of milk.

By the time my breakfast was done Gage was down stairs grabbing some pop-tarts too.

I sat down at the table and gobbled down the food and downed my milk. After I was done I set the dish and the glass in the sink.

Gage finished shortly after me. He pushed his chair away from the table and looked in my direction.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

I mentally groaned. No. I was not ready to go. I was not ready to ruin my life _completely_ yet.

I smiled at him. "Sure."

"Dad make sure you take the kids to school. I'll take them tomorrow okay?" I looked at my father.

He grumbled something unintelligable.

------------------------------------------------------------------

When we pulled up to the school I felt like hitting my head off the dashboard.

Everybody in a 30 foot radius had to be staring at us.

"Looks like they don't get new kids very often huh?" Gage stepped out of the car and came to open my door. Always a gentleman.

"Why would they? I mean this town has to be dull as hell."

Gage only nodded.

As we walked through the parking lot I tryed to keep my eyes on the ground. Everybody staring at me was making me feel strange. I don't particularly love attention.

When we got into the front office the first thing I noticed was a large tan god like boy pleading with a short pudgy secretary.

I beamed. Seth.

As soon as I walked through the door he turned around. His smile streched ear to ear. I giggled. He looked like a little kid on Christmas morning.

Gage guided me to the front desk and picked up both our schedules. I was reading mine over when it was snatched away from behind me.

"Hey!" I complained. I spun around.

Seth was holding my schedule in his too large hands reading it over and over.

"Yes it worked!" He exclaimed.

"What worked?"

He shook his head and smiled. "Nothing."

"Looks like we have Chem together. Want me to walk you?" He sounded hopeful. Boys in Flordia were never nice enough to ask if I wanted walked to class. But boys in Flordia definitely wern't Seth. Seth was a little weird if I do say so myself. The way he looked at me was kind of strange. It made me feel uneasy and giddy all at the same time.

By now, Gage was staring at us with a stay-away-from-my-sister-before-I-deck-you look on his face. Gage was always too over protective of me. Especially when it came to boys. He's scared off most of my boyfriends and beaten up whoever stuck around. It was hard to date anyone with him as a brother.

I turned around and glared before putting on a smile for Seth. "Sorry, I should stay with Gage." His face fell. "See you later maybe?" He smiled half way.

"Sure, sure." He looked over at Gage and then back to me. "Nice seeing you two again." And then he was off. Wholey hell! I've never seen someone dissapear so fast. And he was very graceful when he walked, especially for his size. I shook my head before turning to Gage.

"You don't have to give every boy that talks to me the death stare you know." I walked through the hall with him until we reached my class.

"Yeah I do. He was looking at you funny. Watch out for that boy. He's no good." Gage poked his head in the Chem room to glare at Seth. I felt like I was missing out on a secret between the two. I hit him in the chest before shooing him away.

Chem was uneventful. I sat where the teacher placed me and pretended to listen when he went over first day class rules. I wouldn't have to do much today except day dream. Most teachers went over rules the first day. But there was always that one teacher who skipped rules and wanted to get right to work. And by fourth period I found out that it was my math teacher Mr. Robbins.

I had also found out that Seth was in every single class of mine so far. And math was no exception. Here I was trying to figure out the home work and Seth was staring at me again like he was at the beach. He was in the seat next to me and every time I would peek over he wouldn't look away. He just smiled at me. He was a little weird. I mean don't get me wrong, I wasn't trying to be rude. But if some strange boy stared at you all day and practically drooled wouldn't it make you feel weird? And to top it off he had to be atleast 6'6. And he was the only 16 year old I knew with stuble on his chin.

I tryed to focus on the task at hand. Math equations. No such luck. I couldn't figure it out when I knew Seth was boring a hole into my neck.

I flicked my head towards him. "Seth, could you not stare at me?" I didn't bother to whisper. Everyone in the class had their desks in groups and was talking about how their first day was going.

He fidgeted in his seat. "Oh, uh, I'm sorry." He looked bashful.

I smiled. "Don't be." I tryed to change the subject. "Do you understand the math home work?"

He looked down at his paper. He hadn't even bothered to start it. "I'm not good with math." He shrugged.

I turned my body towards him. "Me either."

He smiled. "Whats your favorite color?"

"What?" I asked.

"Whats your favorite color?" He repeated the question slower this time.

"What does that have to do with math?" He rolled his eyes at me.

"Just answer."

"Fine. My favorites orange." I didn't enjoy questions no matter what kind.

He nodded. "Favorite animal?"

I had to think. I didn't really have one. "Uh, dogs?"

He chuckled. "Really?"

"Yes?" What was so funny?

Class went on like that him asking me pointless questions, and me answering them as best as I could. I even got to ask him some. I learned his favorite ice cream was vanilla and his favorite color was blue.

I checked my schedule when it was towards the end of class. I had 5th period lunch. Good because I was hungry.

"So, who are you sitting with at lunch?" He looked bashful again. It was adorable. I internally sighed I felt like this was turning into a crush and I had known him for what? 2 days? I needed to slow down.

"Eh, I dunno. My brother Gage probably." He looked down and nodded.

"You two close?"

The lunch bell rang.

I smiled at him. "See you later Seth."

When I got into the lunch room I settled on a chicken sandwich and a lemonade. And like I told Seth, I ended up sitting with my brother in the very back of the cafeteria. We sat with two other girls and one boy. The girls were in my grade. They introduced themselves as Sara and Ashley. The boy, who was Gage's age was named Jason.

Sara and Ashley were very plain, nice girls. I figured they'd be good enough to befriend for my few years here. I'm out of here after high school anyways.

Jason was not plain at all. His smile was blinding almost. He had spikey black hair and he was built. He wasn't as good looking as Seth though.

I stayed quiet the whole entire lunch nibbling on my sandwich until I had no choice but to talk. Jason was firing questions my way. He had a smile playing on his lips the whole time. Kind of like the smile that Paul had on the beach.

"So, you likin' it here so far?" He turned his chair to face me completely. He put his elbows on his knee's and leaned forward a little. God, just make him go away now.

"Sure." I scooted my chair away from him a little trying to be descreet about it.

Where's Gage when you need him? Flirting with Sara. Great.

"So, how about I show you around after school? We could go to my house after." He smiled.

"Um, sorry bu-" I was cut off by Seth.

"She's busy later." He looked menacing. When did he even get there? How'd he even here us?

Jason stood up to face Seth. He only came up to Seth's shoulder.

"With?" He asked.

"With me." Seth's features twisted into a scowl.

"I'm sure she'd rather go out with me tonight buddy. Sides you don't own her. Mind your business next time." Jason smiled at me again. Seths hands started to tremble and his frame shook.

They both looked at me.

"Uh, I already promised Seth we'd hang out later. Sorry Jason." I gave a half smile.

Seth smiled at me before walking back to his table. It was practically across the room. Does he have spidey senses or something? How the hell did he hear us?

Gage poked me in my side. "Your not going out with that boy." So he was listening instead of helping me.

I sighed. "I'm just hanging out with him. Chill."

"Your not going out with that boy Aby. I told you he was no good. I know for a fact that he's trouble. Dangerous."

Dangerous? "Yes I am Gage. Your not dad. And your definitely not mom. Stop acting like you have to protect me."

"I do have to protect you. Specially from Seth"

I just shook my head. Gage meant well but god I could just punch him sometimes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

After school I stuffed my math book and worksheet into my backpack. I still hadn't bothered to finish it. Hell, I probably wouldn't finish it tonight either.

After I had everything packed up there was a familiar breathing on my neck.

I spun around to see Seth staring at me funny again. He smiled.

"Ready to go?" He grabbed my backpack for me.

"I dunno. My brothers being overprotective. Says I should stay away from you. Must be a bad boy hm?" I smiled.

Seth chuckled. "I suposse." He looked around real quick before putting both hands on the lockers at either side of my waist. He had me caged in. "Heard you were pretty good. Care to break the rules for once?" I couldn't breathe he was so close. I was sort of uncomfortable. I just met him, what? Yesterday? He shouldn't have this affect on me. But part of me didn't care. It felt right for some reason.

I could only nod. He grabbed my arm.

"C'mon."

**A/N: Review!**

**Oh and I changed the name. I thought it fit better.**


	5. Wolf

**Read and Review please!**

**Gage's Point of View:**

After the last bell I took my time getting my things out of my locker. I had wanted to hurry up but I was tired and my mind wasn't working fast enough. Plus the girl beside me was only a tad distracting with the sexy purple tube top she was wearing.

By the time I got my shit together and closed my locker I remembered I was supossed to stop Aby from hanging out with Seth.

I ran down the hall and came to a hault when I seen that no one was there. Fuck, she probably already went with him. I guess that's what I get for wasting my time staring.

I decided to search the parking lot for her just in case she was waiting in the car.

As I walked to our car people stared at me like it was their job. Do they ever get new students? Seriously?

I ignored them when I finally got to me and Aby's peice of junk.

I gritted my teeth and stomped my foot like a little kid. The car was empty.

Of course she didn't listen to me. Teenagers like to do the opposite of what their told. I should know.

Seth was dangerous. She shouldn't even be around him. Sam said he wouldn't hurt her. But Sam's just like him. A monster. Dangerous. And he can't tell me that Seth wouldn't hurt her. They introduced me to Emily. That wasn't from a bear attack, thats for sure.

Aby left the car keys in the glove department for me.

"Must have took his car." I hissed.

Before last night I didn't have anything against Seth. But that was before I knew what he was.

I was just taking a walk in the woods.

**FLASH BACK:**

As I wandered through the woods I got deeper and deeper in. I knew I'd have no problem finding my way back. I used to go in the woods all the time in Flordia. It's the only place I could think clearly. And man did I need time to think things over. I was 17 and it felt like I had children. My dad was useless. I still had bad dreams about my mom. I just had to leave my home and move to the suckiest place on earth. And this whole time I've had to smile and pretend like nothings wrong.

I sat on a damp log hidden behind a bush and tilted my head back. I closed my eyes and sighed. I felt at ease in the woods.

My mind started to wander off to what I like to call my happy place. It might make me sound mentally ill but it's the only place where I could get away from all my issues and problems. In my happy place I was just Gage. I didn't have any responsibilities, and nothing ever bad happened to me. If only that were real life.

Some where off in the distance I heard a rustle of leaves. My eyes widened. I snapped my head back up and looked around frantically. I rustled some leaves in my panic and I immeadiately froze. If it was a bear that could pick me clean and use my bones as tooth picks I wouldn't want to draw attention to myself. I took a deep breath and silently propped my body weight up with one arm. I used the other arm to pull some branches out of my way from the bush to look around.

I peeked over and scanned the woods. There was a bunny scampering across the forest floor. Well more like running. It flew right past me. I chuckled at myself. It was just a bunny. I overeacted.

But, in the tree up above me a bird called out to another bird. And that bird called out to another. And all of a sudden there were 15 birds chirping and flying away. It was almost like they were sending a warning call. _A warning call._ I repeated in my head.

I was about to get up and deck the hell out of the woods when there was another sound about 20 feet away from me.

"Shit." I muttered. If it was a bear I was totally toast. I was bear chow.

I took the risk to peer over the bush again. But what I seen wasn't even close to a bear. It was Seth.

I furrowed my eyebrows. What the hell was he doing?

Seth was pulling his shirt over his head and sliding down his shorts. I closed my eyes immeadiately. What the hell? Was there some secret forest strip club I should know about?

I squeezed my eyes shut harder trying to rid the image of Seth from my mind. That was definitely more than I needed to see.

Then it happened. There was a loud, ripping noise. I covered my ears. I jumped and spun around to confront Seth. I didn't care if he was naked, I wanted to know what the hell that noise was. It sounded like he was tearing his clothes but the sound was way to loud for that. It hurt my ears.

But when I turned around Seth wasn't there. There was just a large sandy colored wolf in his place. And it was walking towards me.

"S-Seth?" I whispered.

He grunted in response.

Everything went black.

---------------------------------------------------------------

When I woke up there were three faces staring down at me. There was Sam, and Seth, and some other lady who looked sad almost. She had three pink scars running down her face to her neck. I tryed not to stare. My mom always used to tell me staring was rude when I was little, but it was hard not to. Just thinking about what did that to her made me shiver.

"Oh, Hey, your awake." Seth smiled at me.

I sat up quickly. Too quickly. All the blood had rushed to my head. I winced.

"Careful, you fainted." The lady with the scars placed a hand on my back.

I took her hand off my back trying not to be rude. There was something weird going on and she was part of it.

"What the hell is going on?" I looked around. I was laying on a blue beat up couch and the smell of cinnomon came from the room next to us. "Where the hell am I?" I narrowed my eyes at Seth.

"What are you?" I whispered.

Seth chuckled. "Pretty much the coolest thing ever."

Sam gave me a stern look. "You must not tell anyone what you saw today."

"Well what the fuck did I see today Sam?" I spat.

He sighed and ran a hand through his long hair.

"You saw Seth phase." He said simply.

"Phase? Phase into what? What was that thing? A bear? A giant mutant wolf?"

Seth snorted. "That thing, is me. And yes, you could call me a giant mutant wolf if you'd like. But we prefer the term werewolf."

I stood up. "Werewolf?"

Seth nodded.

I gulped. "Don't werewolf's...eat people?"

Seth bursted out laughing.

"Like I'd eat you!" He held his stomach.

"Seth." Sam punched him in the shoulder and looked at me.

"I guess you deserve an explanation."

I nodded.

He sighed before he began. "Long story short, Seth is a werewolf. We do not harm people, we protect them. Specifically our tribe. We are here to protect you. And yes, when I mean we, I mean pretty much everyone you saw at first beach. Except for the girls of course. Well, Leah's a werwolf. But anyways, there's no reason to be afraid of us. Were only here to protect you from the danger. We are not the ones causing any harm." He sighed and looked over to the scarred lady. "But we can be dangerous. We could accidently hurt anyone. All you have to do is stand too close. We're not safe to hang around." A look of guilt flashed across his face when he looked over to the scarred lady. I gasped. He did that to her?

The lady smiled at me. "Hi, I'm Emily. Sam's imprint."

"Imprint?" I asked.

Sam smiled. "It's a werewolve thing. It's like finding our soulmate. Love at first sight. But stronger than love, way stronger. It hurts to be without our imprints." He kissed Emily's scarred cheek.

"Seth, don't you think you should just tell him now, since you blew the secret anyways?" Emily smiled.

"Um, I don't think it'd be a good idea." Seth clasped his hands together.

"Tell me what?" I looked at Seth.

"Well, it's pretty nice out today. Did you know it's almost in the 60's? I imprinted on your sister. And man I've never even been anywhere that gets over 75. We should take a trip to Flordia one of these days. Don't you think Sam?"

**END OF FLASHBACK.**

After they pryed my hands off of Seth's neck I bolted out of there. I would never tell their secret, quite frankly because I didn't want to end up like that Emily girl. They even said it themselves that they were dangerous. Harmful to be around.

I wouldn't be getting near them anytime soon. And neither was my sister. I was going to make sure I kept her away from them.

And after today, she was not going to see Seth again. Ever.

I pulled into our small little garage and slammed my door to the car on the way out.

My sister was not going to be another Emily.


	6. Cliff

I giggled like a dork the whole way to Seth's car. He dragged on my arm the whole way smiling like an idiot. So I guess we both looked pretty stupid.

Seth pulled me all the way to the last row of cars in the teeny tiny slab of concrete they liked to call the parking lot. None of the cars were fancy what so ever, so when Seth pointed out his beat up, off blue ford pick up truck, I wasn't surprised.

He helped me up into the passenger seat because quite frankly, I was uber short.

Before I could even locate the seatbelt in his hunk-o-junk he was in the driver's seat with the engine started.

He smiled at me.

"Where to my lady?" He put on a brittish accent.

I rolled my eyes in return. "That was the worst brittish accent I've ever heard."

He chuckled. "Yeah, I know. But seriously now. Where to?" I studied his face for a moment before answering. He had the prettiest eyes.

"Well, definitely some place where my brother can't find us."

Seth started to drive out of the parking lot.

"I know a place."

----------------------------------------

"Are we there yet?" I whined. We had only been driving for 15 minutes. But still.

Seth pulled over and hopped out of the car. I quickly did the same and he walked around to take my hand. Which still didn't feel quite right. But it didn't feel totally wrong either. I mean, friends hold hands, right?

"Were here." He smiled proudly down at me.

I looked around. As far as I could see it was just tree's, green stuff, more tree's and dirt.

I raised an eyebrow. "Where is _here?"_ I asked.

Seth laughed a deep, throaty laugh.

"C'mon." He tugged on my hand. I didn't move though. Being in the woods alone with a huge-normous-ly-gigantic-teenager didn't feel safe. Especially when you add on the fact that I barely knew him.

When I didn't move Seth's face fell. He took both my freezing hands into his two warm ones. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head. I didn't know why, but I trusted that Seth wouldn't hurt me. Or atleast not purposely. I smiled a little.

"Nothing. Let's go." Seth returned my smile but didn't move just yet. Instead, he bent down in front of me and patted his back.

"Excuse me?" I didn't need a piggy-back ride.

"Just get on. It'll be faster. Trust me." And of course I did end up getting on, because of course I felt like I needed to trust Seth.

As soon as I hopped on and Seth was sure I was holding on tight we were off.

We were flying past trees and bushes and whatever else lurked into the woods during mid-day. Seth wasn't going extremely fast, but he was way faster than me. Thats for sure.

I smiled as the wind flew through my hair and pushed against my face. It was pretty cool running through the woods like this. Well, Seth running with me on his back. But besides that I was having fun.

The fun ended when Seth pulled me off of his back and onto a dirty rock like surface. I looked around. My breath caught in my throat at the scene.

We were just at the beginning of a cliff. And from this view you could see out into beach, and the water, and almost everything beyond that. Which was just water and jagged rocks.

But you could also perfectly see the sky which was a dark pink and orange. It was beautiful. And Im sure it'd be even better when the stars came out. I smiled up at Seth.

"You like?" He put his hands on his sides and looked around.

"Yeah, it's pretty damn amazing." Seth took my hand and pulled me over to some rocks big enough to sit on close to the edge. But not too close. If I tripped I'm sure I wouldn't fall in.

Seth sat down and put me on the rock across from him. He had both my hands in his again and he was staring at me funny. The funny look that he had given me in math earlier. But it didn't bother me as much this time, although it still made me feel giddy.

"So." He said.

"So?" I copied.

He smiled and looked down at his feet. His cheeks flushed.

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to come to a bon fire this weekend. With me." He rubbed a circle into my palm.

I smiled. Little Sethy was shy.

"Will you help me sneak out, and avoid my brothers annoying over-protective-ness?" I asked. Seth perked up.

"Of course. We can be ninja's or something. He won't even know." Seth's smile spread across his lips.

I giggled. "That's good because if he knew, he'd probably try and stop me." I tilted my head to the side. "Why doesn't he want me to hang out with you?"

Seth fidgeted in his seat. He shrugged. "I dunno."

It certainly looked like he did know but I dropped the subject.

We ended up just staring contently at the sky until it became dark. Seth finally spoke.

"I think I should get you home eh?" He sighed and stood up.

He offered me his hand. And I didn't know what came over me, and why I wouldn't take it. And I don't know what part of me pulled Seth back down just inches from my face. And I certainly don't know what part of me crushed my lips against his.

And as Seth molded his hands into my hair to pull me closer I silently thanked that little part of me.

My hands searched his neck rubbing up and down and sliding through his hair. And when we finally pulled apart Seth put his forehead against mine.

Our breathing was heavy and both our hands were still wrapped in eachothers hair.

Seth chuckled. And that chuckle made me feel very embarrassed about the little part of me that made me kiss Seth. My cheeks burned and I stood up and began to walk into the dark woods. Did he seriously just laugh at me?

Seth caught up with me quickly and pulled on my arm. I spun around.

"What?" I spat.

"Aby." His voice was soft.

"Don't call me Aby. Only my brother calls me Aby. And he was right about not hanging out with you. I'm sorry I wasted your time." I began to pull away when he pulled me up against his chest.

He put both hands on the side of my face softly and whispered, "I'm sorry I laughed. I didn't mean it like that. I was just...happy." He then proceeded to kiss my cheeks, and he planted a kiss or two on my neck before moving back to my lips. And I didn't argue, or protest. Because all was forgiven. And plus I was really bad at holding grudges. And maybe because I just really wanted to kiss him.

Seth's hands were still on my face holding me in place. I put mine over top his and worked on keeping my breathing under control. I felt like my legs could give at any second.

They say your first kiss doesn't count if you don't say it counts. And all the kisses I've ever had before this never counted. But I certainly felt that this one did. This was the best kiss I had possibly ever had.

When Seth pulled away he could tell I was pouting, even in the dark.

He chuckled. "Don't worry, there will be more where that came from."

**  
Review please! I'll try to update sooner this time.**


End file.
